


Жажда крови

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ввести кровь Хелен Магнус другому человеку, то это изменит его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жажда крови

Уилл метался по кровати и приглушенно стонал. На исходе второго часа он открыл глаза и огляделся.  
— М-М-Магнус? — его язык заплетался.  
Хелен пододвинулась вместе со стулом и сжала его руку, ободряющее улыбаясь.  
— Что со мной происходит? — спросил Уилл, цепляясь за Хелен.  
Сесть он не мог, хотя и пытался. Его тело то и дело скручивали судороги. В глазах Уилла читался ужас, который был прекрасно знаком Хелен. Она множество раз видела его на чужих лицах в течение вот уже более ста лет.  
— Тише-тише, отпусти меня, — Хелен погладила его по голове и заметила, что Уилл начинает расслабляться, — скоро все закончится.  
— Меня жжет изнутри, — прошептал Уилл так тихо, что она скорее угадала его слова, чем действительно услышала.  
— Это моя кровь, — ответила Хелен.  
— Я… м-меня ранили, да?  
Хелен кивнула. Прошло два года с того момента, как Уилл начал работать в Убежище. За это время он стал ее другом, и тяжело было думать, что она так близка к тому, чтобы его потерять.  
Казалось бы, простая, даже рутинная миссия: они ловили удравшего от контрабандистов абнормала. Беднягу должны были продать на черном рынке, но не рассчитали время спячки, и в результате по порту бегало огромное бронированное существо, отдаленно напоминающее пантеру.  
Они устроили засаду, но, как это бывает с хищниками, охота шла и на сотрудников Убежища. Абнормал набросился на Уилла до того, как тот успел выстрелить и парализовать существо. Только появление Магнус спасло ее протеже от быстрой смерти. Но полученные раны убили бы Уилла. Зубы и когти этого абнормала были ядовиты.  
Подоспевшие Генри и Кейт так и замерли в нескольких шагах от истекающего кровью Уилла и склонившейся над ним Хелен.  
— Его надо отвезти в Убежище, — стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал ровно, сказала Хелен, — их обоих.  
Только после ее слов они обратили внимания на абнормала.  
Хелен пришлось выбирать: спасти жизнь Уилла или позволить ему умереть. Слишком часто ей приходилось сталкиваться с таким выбором. Она решилась и ввела ему свою кровь.  
— Моя карьера так и не пошла в гору, — сказал Уилл.  
Хелен тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела на часы: начиналась финальная фаза, совсем скоро Уилл поднимется с кровати, но уплаченная за это цена тяжким грузом ляжет на плечи Хелен.  
— Прости меня, — сказала она.  
Уилла почти подбросило очередной судорогой, и она не успела заметить его реакции на эти слова, если она и была. Вполне вероятно, что сейчас он уже плохо понимал, что происходит вокруг.  
Когда Хелен только-только открывала для себя собственные возможности и изменения, которые она претерпела под влиянием Ключевой Крови, ей казалось, что она может достичь необычайных успехов. Она обнаружила, что ее кровь может исцелить смертельно больного человека и сделать его более выносливым и сильным, чем раньше. Все Пятеро были опьянены торжеством, и Хелен позволила себе эксперимент, на который в другой ситуации не пошла бы: она ввела свою кровь Джону. Поначалу все было отлично, ее жених выглядел совершенно счастливым и влюбленным. Не сразу Хелен и остальные заметили, что с ним что-то не так.  
А потом она застала его над растерзанным трупом в переулке.  
— Господи, Джон, что случилось? — спросила Хелен, зная ответ, но не решаясь поверить, что тот зверский убийца, о котором писали в газетах, — ее жених.  
Джон не ответил. Он был слишком занят тем, что увлеченно потрошил жертву, вытаскивая внутренности из ее разорванного живота. Хелен наблюдала, как человек, которого она любила, с глухим треском выламывает ребра мертвой девушки, как ковыряется внутри тела и потом облизывает пальцы, покрытые кровью и содержимым кишечника… Когда Джон достал сердце убитой им несчастной и впился в него зубами, словно голодный пес, Хелен не выдержала. Она застрелила того, кто, как ей казалось, был любовью всей ее жизни.  
Тогда Хелен еще не знала, что причина была в ее крови. Но позже то же самое случилось с Найджелом. Она хотела, чтобы ее друзья прожили дольше, но Джеймс отказался от дара Хелен. Как оказалось, не зря.  
От Сопротивления не было новостей, и Хелен рискнула навестить штаб. Там она обнаружила, что крохотная комната завалена уже начавшими разлагаться трупами. Тела походили на тряпичных кукол, разорванных крупной собакой. Хелен старалась обходить куски мяса, валяющиеся на полу, но понимала, что все равно ступает по крови. Над останками кружили мухи, а стоявшая в комнате вонь была столь сильной, что ее, казалось, вот-вот можно будет разливать в бутылки. Найджел убил себя сам: пуля в висок. На стене над ним кровью были выведены слова: «Это твоя вина».  
Хелен и до этого выискивала информацию о людях, которым давала свою кровь, и удивлялась тому, что их гибель чаще всего была окружена массой загадок. С тех же пор она стала внимательнее и перешла к экспериментам. Опыты на лабораторных животных показали, что сначала они становятся здоровыми и сильными, а еще послушными воле Хелен без произнесенных вслух приказов, а позже сходят с ума и набрасываются на сородичей или пытаются расшибить собственную голову о прутья клетки.  
То, что представлялось лекарством от всех болезней, на деле оказалось самым страшным проклятьем из всех возможных. Хелен могла поднять на ноги любого, но он больше не был прежним.  
Уилл открыл глаза и сел на кровати.  
— Ничего себе, — сказал он, а потом добавил: — Напомни мне, чтобы я никогда больше не просился «в поле».  
Хелен на несколько секунд позволила себе поверить в то, что Уилл действительно в порядке, а вовсе не ведет себя так, как ей хотелось бы. Не улавливает ее желания, а просто ведет себя, как всегда. А потом она глубоко вздохнула и поднялась со стула. Стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Уиллом, она спросила:  
— Ты помнишь наш разговор в самом начале? Когда ты просил не хранить от тебя секретов?  
— Конечно, Магнус.  
Он опустил ноги на пол и пристально посмотрел на нее.  
— И помнишь, как просил меня не давать тебе моей крови?  
— Да, помню.  
— Что ты чувствуешь теперь, когда я не выполнила твоей просьбы? Ты зол? Обижен?  
Он напрягся и прикусил губу, его тело начало мелко дрожать: Хелен знала, что настоящий Уилл был бы вне себя, знала, что прямо сейчас как минимум ругался бы… но то, чем он стал теперь, не могло этого сделать. Кровь Хелен, что текла в его жилах, заставляла слушаться ее, подчиняться малейшим желаниям… но не давала причинить ей вред или даже задуматься об этом. И теперь Уилл боролся сам с собой: желая угодить Хелен, он должен был прийти в ярость, но он просто не был на это способен. Будь он прежним собой, он смог бы разрешить внутренний конфликт сам, но не теперь.  
— Я так и думала, — вздохнула Хелен, протянула руку Уиллу и добавила: — Пойдем, у нас полно дел.  
За годы, что она изучала собственную кровь, ей удалось найти лазейку. Способ не дать получившему ее кровь человеку стать сумасшедшим убийцей, сохранить чужой разум. Сознание и нервные импульсы можно было переписать в систему Убежища. Такие люди действительно становились частью этого места. Невидимые и неосязаемые, словно призраки, но существующие. И способные, если что, дать ей подсказку в очередном деле.  
Позже, уже глубокой ночью, Хелен активировала ту ячейку памяти, в которую сознание Уилла было записано в самый первый день его работы и которую она с помощью Генри обновляла каждый месяц.  
Через секунду на ее электронный ящик пришло письмо словно бы от нее самой.  
«Что ж, я таки умер?» — значилось в нем. Хелен и без подписи знала, кто автор.  
— Выходит, что так, — сказала она.  
А несколькими этажами ниже тот, кто когда-то был Уиллом Циммерманом, наводил порядок в кабинете. И его больше не волновали секреты Хелен Магнус, а волновало только подчинение ее желаниям.  
Через несколько месяцев он сойдет с ума, и она будет вынуждена уничтожить тело. Если только не найдет другое решение.  
— Я найду способ нейтрализовать действие своей крови, — сказал Хелен вслух. — А ты мне поможешь.  
«Хорошая же у нас команда, — пришло новое письмо, — бессмертная женщина и бесплотный дух».  
Она рассмеялась, чтобы не заплакать.


End file.
